Ciudad de Hielo
by MaryWayland
Summary: Jace y Clary han comenzado una nueva vida juntos. Pero no saben que alguien ha regresado y quiere venganza. Sebastian intentará todo lo humanamente posible para conseguir tener en su poder a Clary y a Jace, quienes deberan proteger a su hija y a su familia de Sebastian, quien esta dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio con tal de conseguir lo que quiere...
1. Prologo: Engagement

**Hola chicos este es mi primer fanfic. Esta historia se la dedico a mis bfaa! Rosa, Karla, Sugei, Anel, Sara y Brizia... gracias por todo el apoyo..!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama no me pertencen. La maravillosa dueña de todo esto es Cassandra Clare. Si hay algun personaje que no esta en la trma original, es producto de mi imaginación.**

**Disfruten la historiia.. así que a Leer!**

* * *

The Mortal Instruments City of Ice

**Prologo: Engagement**

Estábamos sentados en la escalinata del Instituto. Era un agradable día para poder salir a divertirse. El sol arrancaba destellos verdes del pasto y hacia lucir la calle con un poco más de vida. Los coches pasaban desenfrenados por la carretera como si no hubiera nadie sentado enfrente de la vieja iglesia. A pesar de que era verano el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza. Traía una chamarra de piel color marrón que me cubría muy bien del viento. A mi lado estaba la razón de mí existir, con su cabello rojo-anaranjado y ojos del mismo color del pasto iluminado por el sol, que llevaba puesta una de mis chamarras ya que no había llevado una. Ella miraba hacia el horizonte contemplando la vista que se hallaba ante nosotros. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho mientras mi brazo izquierdo rodeaba su brazo.

-Es una hermosa tarde, ¿No te parece, Jace?- dijo Clary, con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirándome a los ojos. Cuando ella me miraba, mi mente me gritaba que le dijera lo que quería decirle desde hace semanas.

-Por supuesto.- le respondí, mi voz sonaba cálida. Cada vez me ponía más nervioso. Debía decirle a Clary lo que sentía y rápido. Mi mano voló hasta el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de piel y tocó la caja de terciopelo. La tomé firmemente en mi mano y suspiré.- Clary hay algo que debo decirte y no puede esperar.- añadí, un poco nervioso.

Como mi voz sonaba un poco fuera de lo normal, Clary se me quedo viendo con una mirada de extrañeza. En sus ojos se podía leer la curiosidad que sentía por saber que era lo que quería decirle.

-De acuerdo.- dio Clary. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de la emoción. –Te escucho.- Mis manos empezaban a temblar y no tenía la más remota idea de cómo le iba a decir aquello que venía atormentando mi mente.

-Quiero que cierres tus ojos.-le dije. Clary me miro muy detenidamente antes de cerrar sus ojos.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no quería pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti?- le dije mientras mis manos tomaban las suyas. Mi voz ya sonaba más fuerte y sin tantos nervios.

-¡Claro!- respondió Clary, con mucha emoción. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.- ¿Acaso pensaste que lo iba a olvidar?-.

-Clarissa.- dije con voz firme. Solté una de mis manos de las suyas y saqué de mi bolsillo la caja de terciopelo color negro y la deposito en sus manos. En el rostro de Clary se había dibujado una sonrisa. - Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida. ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?-.

En ese momento abrí la cajita mientras Clary abría los ojos y me sonreía. Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por su mejilla.

-Jace…- Clary no pudo terminar la frase a causa de que su voz sonaba feliz y al mismo tiempo débil por las lágrimas. –Claro que sí, amor. Mil veces si.- dijo mientras me abrazaba. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente al oír esa noticia. Estaba tan feliz.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?- me pregunto Clary; sus ojos seguían humedecidos. Antes de que pudiera contestarle Clary abrió la caja. –Es muy bonita. Gracias.- me dijo.

Clary tomo en sus manos la estela que mande fabricar para ella. Estaba hecha de cristal y en el mango venia escrito _Amor Omnia Vincit_ con un adorno de palomas. No era tan grande pero era muy útil. Clary la miraba como si fuera el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida. Tal vez así era.

-Quiero que la tengas como un recordatorio de que te amo y que siempre te voy a amar. Jamás lo olvides.- le dije.- La frase significa que el amor todo lo vence. Y quiero que sepas que nuestro amor es fuerte y es capaz de resistir cualquier obstáculo.- Clary me miraba con felicidad y no paraba de llorar.

-Gracias Jace. Me has hecho tan feliz. Este es el mejor día de mi vida.- dijo Clary. –Te amo y te amare hasta que muera.- me dijo Clary.

A partir de ese momento ambos sabíamos que íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida y que a pesar de todo nunca nos íbamos a separar. Ambos sabíamos que todo lo que habíamos vivido en el pasado había valido la pena para que este momento llegara. Todos los sufrimientos, las lagrimas, las risas, los enojos, los engaños, todo, absolutamente todo había valido la pena.

* * *

**Chicos espero que le haya gustado! Denle muchos Reviews!**

**Muchos! :)**

**El proximo capitulo ya esta en camino... asi que hay que esperar...**

**Pd: Me muerdo las uñas por esperar el quinto libro de Cazadores de Sombras..!**

**Byeee...**


	2. Chapter 1: A new beginnig

**Holaaa! Aquii les dejo el primer capiulo de esta historia.. Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A new beginnig**

* * *

_Para abrir nuevos caminos, hay que inventar; experimentar; crecer, correr riesgos, romper las reglas, equivocarse… y divertirse._

_Mary Lou Cook_

* * *

Aun no lograba entender como llegue hasta este punto de la vida. Apenas ayer era un chico huérfano, que no tenía una familia. Después resulte ser hijo de Valentine Morgenstern, y para mi horror, hermano de la chica a la que amo; y más tarde resulte ser hijo de Stephen Herondale y por tanto nieto de la Inquisidora, Imogen Herondale. Mi vida habría resultado un caos de no ser por la única que persona que le ponía sentido a una vida que no lo tenía: Clarissa Fray. Esa chica de cabello rojo y mal carácter era la razón de mi existir.

Hoy era un día muy especial. Esperaba a Clary en el Salón de los Acuerdos. Toda la gente a quien amábamos y queríamos estaba ahí. Jocelyn, la madre de Clary, llevaba un vestido color amarillo canario con holanes en los hombros y en la parte baja del vestido. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una corona, su cabello lucia mucho más con ese tono del vestido y, además, lucía un collar de perlas con la runa del amor en la parte donde el collar se unía. Luke estaba a su lado. Iba con un traje de color gris claro y con una corbata que combinaba con su camisa de color morado. Lucia bien. Amatis, la hermana de Luke, llevaba un vestido strapless de color azul jade con un cinturón lleno de adornos en su cintura.

Un poco mas alejada estaba mi madre. Maryse llevaba un vestido de noche largo de color morado de un solo hombro, con detalles en la cintura y holanes mas abajo. Se veía hermosa. A su lado estaba Robert; vestía un traje parecido al de Luke solo que este era de color marrón. Isabelle llevaba un vestido de color rosa pastel escotado; tenía adornos del pecho hasta el borde del lado izquierdo y un adorno en la pierna derecha. Llevaba su cabello suelto el cual parecía una enorme cascada de oscuridad. Alec llevaba un traje, sus ojos azules contrastaban con la negrura del traje; y a su lado no podía faltar Magnus, con su traje de colores neón y su corbata de color amarillo fosforescente. Simon vestía exactamente lo mismo. Se veía bastante decente.

Cercanos al grupo de mi familia estaban Maia y Jordan. Era la primera vez que veía a Maia con algo que no fuera unos jeans y playeras. El vestido de Maia era sencillo pero elegante. Era un vestido largo y de noche; de un solo hombro y de color turquesa. La chica lobo llevaba su cabello recogido en media cola con una corona, y el pelo restante estaba rizado. El chico lobo iba de traje, camisa de color azul y corbata de un azul más fuerte que su camisa.

En ese momento me sentía tan feliz. Me sentía capaz de salir y gritarle al mundo entero que al fin había conseguido tener una razón por la cual vivir. Nunca en mi vida paso por mi mente que este día iba a llegar. Esperaba con impaciencia. La hora ya casi llegaba. En ese momento Luke se acercó a mí.

-Nervioso, ¿verdad?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Un poco.- le respondí, mi voz sonaba alegre y feliz. Luke me observaba con sus ojos azules idénticos a los de su hermana Amatis. –Pero estoy más feliz que nervioso. Esto es el sueño de mi vida.- añadí.

Poco a poco fue creciendo el silencio en el Salón. La madre de Clary se dirigió a la puerta mientras los demás formaban un improvisado pasillo. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando todos voltearon hacia la entrada del salón. Apoye mis pies firmemente en el piso y di un largo suspiro para tranquilizarme. Levante mi cabeza y mire hacia enfrente.

En la entrada del Salón estaba Jocelyn. En su brazo estaba el brazo de Clary. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia de color dorado; era un vestido strapless con un hermoso bordado de perlas en la parte baja del pecho. En la parte de abajo, el vestido estaba bordado con flores y perlas del mismo color. También traía un velo de novia de color dorado claro que estaba insertado en su cabello, el cual se había recogido con unos prendedores blancos con pequeños diamantes. Clary se veía más hermosa que nunca. Sus ojos verdes destacaban en el dorado de su vestido y el rojo de su cabello. En la comisura de sus labios se había dibujado una hermosa sonrisa. Miraba hacia el frente del Salón, donde yo me encontraba. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Ambas mujeres, madre e hija, comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido a causa de la emoción de correr hacia Clary. Poco a poco Clary se iba acercando más a mí. Mi ansiedad crecía. No podía esperar más. Absorto en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que Clary ya había llegado hasta donde yo estaba. Me estaba observando. Jocelyn tomo su mano y la deposito en la mía cuando extendí mi mano.

-Espero que la hagas feliz, Jace. Te estaré vigilando.- dijo la madre de Clary. Observe a Jocelyn alejarse mientras apretaba tiernamente la mano de Clary. Voltee mi vista hacia el amor de mi vida y en cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con lo suyos supe que así era como debía ser la vida. Y era exactamente el mismo sentimiento que sentí cuando vi a Simon con Clary en Java Jones.

-Clary...- vacile. –Estas muy bella.- le dije al oído mientras nos acercábamos al estrado de la Inquisidora para que la ceremonia pudiera dar inicio. En ese momento rodee a Clary con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mi.

-Gracias Jace.- dijo Clary. Su voz sonaba alegre, mas de lo normal. –Tú también te ves muy bien. Bastante diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada pero me gusta.-

En ese momento entro la Inquisidora por la puerta principal del Salón y se dirigió al estrado, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a cada uno de nuestros amigos y familiares. Cuando llego a nosotros nos dio la más bella de las sonrisas que podía dar. La Inquisidora no era tan joven. Tendría al menos unos 45 años, pero tenía el aspecto de una joven de 30 años. Sus ojos eran de un color café chocolate y su cabello era un tono mas claro que el de sus ojos. Vestía trajes de colores cenicientos y opacos. Eso demostraba que no era persona para estar jugando.

-Bueno. Me han dicho que debo celebrar una boda entre dos jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras.- dijo mientras nos venia a Clary y a mi. –Debo suponer que ustedes son esa afortunada pareja. Me alegro por ustedes. Y más porque al fin, Jonathan Herondale, vas a ser muy feliz. Tus padres y tu abuela deben de estar orgullosos de ti.-

-Muchas gracias Inquisidora Marydalle respondí. Aunque no podía reprocharle nada por llamarme Jonathan Herondale, ese era mi verdadero nombre, solo que no estaba acostumbrado a él, además de que yo me consideraba mas Jace Lightwood.

-Muy bien. Pues no retrasemos más esta ceremonia.- dijo la Inquisidora con tono amable. –Quiero que se pongan de frente el uno al otro.- volvió a decirnos. Cuando Clary y yo estuvimos uno enfrente del otro la Inquisidora prosiguió.- Quiero que el joven Jonathan Herondale empiece con las palabras de la boda.-

Tome un largo suspiro. Debía tranquilizarme. Tome las manos de Clary mientras ella me observaba con sus ojos verdes que brillaban de emoción por este momento. Volví a tomar un poco de aire. Mire a Clary firmemente a los ojos.

-Clarissa Fairchild. En nombre del Ángel, te pido que te conviertas en mi esposa. Prometo amarte durante el resto de mi vida. Tu eres la única persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días en este mundo; ¿me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-.

-Si.- contesto Clary en una sola emisión de voz. En su boca había una sonrisa. Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas. La Inquisidora le indico a Clary que era su turno de decir las palabras.

-Jace Lightwood. En nombre del Ángel, te pido que seas mi esposo. No quiero vivir otro día de mi vida sin tu compañía. Tú eres a única persona con la que quiero estar.- acabo Clary. Sus ojos ya no estaban tan húmedos.

-Claro, por supuesto que si.- respondí. Mi corazón estaba feliz. Sentía que por la emoción mi corazón había crecido a un tamaño inmenso y que por esa razón el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Además latía a un ritmo muy veloz muy parecido al ritmo de un corazón de un canario.

En ese momento la Inquisidora nos dijo que podíamos poner las Marcas. Yo fui el primero. Marqué las runas del amor sobre su pecho y sobre su brazo. "Ponme como una marca sobre su brazo, grábame como un sello sobre tu corazón, porque el amor es fuerte como la muerte." Después llego el turno de Clary, quien con una sonrisa puso la marca en mi corazón y en mi pecho. Al finalizar la Inquisidora dio por terminada la ceremonia y nos declaro marido y mujer. Con nuestras marcas simbolizábamos que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro para siempre. Clary al fin era mi esposa. Todos los invitados de la ceremonia estallaron en una horda de aplausos y gritos. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz. Sentía el impulso de correr hacia el punto más alto del mundo para gritar que por fin estaba al lado del amor de mi vida.

-Jace, estoy tan feliz.- dijo Clary. Antes de que pudiera contestarle mis labios rozaron suavemente los suyos. –Jace, recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace años cuando fuimos a entrenar a Central Park?- dijo Clary cunado acabe de besarla.

-No. Fue hace años Clary, ¿cómo esperas que aun me acuerde?- le pregunte con asombro. Clary me miraba con una mirada extraña que no logre adivinar.

-Me dijiste "_L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle"_ y también me dijiste que le amor es la fuerza mas poderosa del mundo, aunque tu mismo te negaras a creerlo.- dijo Clary. Su mirada era de felicidad y sus ojos verdes brillaban con mucha intensidad.

En ese momento mi mente viajo 3 años atrás, y recordé esa tarde en que lleve a Clary a entrenar a Central Park. Fue en el día en que sucedió una muerte de un Cazador de Sombras. En ese día le dije a Clary la frase de Dante que acababa de pronunciar cuando ella y yo éramos novios. Una sonrisa se formo de forma inconsciente en mi boca.

-Ya lo recuerdo.- le dije, mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿que pretendes decirme con eso?- le cuestioné.

-Te estoy demostrando que tenías razón.- dijo Clary con mucha felicidad. –Y también te estoy diciendo que siempre tengo la razón.- la sonrisa que anteriormente se había dibujado seguía en su boca.

-Y yo te vuelvo a decir que por qué tuve que enamorarme de una persona mas necia y lista que yo.- le dije sarcásticamente.

-Cierra la boca, Jace.- dijo Clary. En ese momento todos nuestros familiares se fueron acercando hacia nosotros. De pronto ya no tenia a Clary entre mis brazos sino que yo me encontraba en el abrazo de mi madre.

Felicitaciones y muchos abrazos fue lo que le siguió al abrazo de Maryse. Todo era luz y felicidad en mi vida y en aquel momento; no había nada que pudiera arruinarlo. Cuando por fin volví con Clary, en mi mente pasaron todos nuestros momentos juntos; desde que la conocí en el Pandemónium hasta el día de hoy.

La vida me había dado un increíble regalo. Me sentía diferente. Ahora ya no tenía dudas sobre el futuro; sabría exactamente que en mi futuro sería totalmente feliz. Con Clary en mis brazos y con todos nuestros amigos y familiares, salí del Salón con una sonrisa en mi boca y con la frente en alto hacia un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia Isabelle organizó un "pequeño" banquete para celebrar nuestra boda. No era algo inusual en ella. Cuando llegamos al Instituto nos quedamos boquiabiertos por la sorpresa. En el jardín del Instituto había mesas adornadas con manteles de color dorado claro. La tela de estos parecía ser seda. Encima de las mesas, como centros de mesa, había enormes floreros con rosas, tulipanes y lo que fuera que ocupan los floristas para hacer los adornos. Debajo de los centros de mesa estaban los platos y las copas, las cuales tenían un listón rojo alrededor. La vajilla era de un tono entre dorado y blanco. Y además de todo, las mesas se iluminaban. Una carpa hecha de seda y con cortinas techaba todo el banquete que Izzy había planeado. Isabelle hizo un buen trabajo.

La fiesta empezó tan pronto como llegamos. Clary y yo nos quedamos en la entrada observando el hermoso cuadro que se podía ver. Todos nuestros amigos conviviendo juntos y en armonía. Las felicitaciones siguieron. Maryse y Robert se acercaron a nosotros.

-Chicos, les deseamos lo mejor ahora que están comenzando una nueva vida juntos. Esperamos que sean muy felices.- dijo Maryse. Sus ojos brillaban y su voz sonaba cálida.

-Espero que sean felices. Jace, Clary, que tengan una vida llena de felicidad.- dijo Robert. A pesar de que su voz siempre sonaba seria y grave esta vez sonaba dulce y alegre. Un cambio muy notorio en él. –Que disfruten mucho su vida y que tengan mucha felicidad y…-

-Dejen que le de un abrazo a mi hermano y a mi nueva hermana.- dijo Izzy, interrumpiendo lo que Robert estaba a punto de decirnos. Se abrió paso entre Maryse y Robert para poder darme un abrazo. –Que seas muy feliz Jace. Te lo mereces.-me dijo Izzy en el oído mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias.- le dije en un susurro. Unos segundos después Isabelle dejó de abrazarme y abrazo a Clary.

-Siempre supe que terminarían así.- dijo Isabelle, solo que esta vez se dirigía a los dos. –Porque no vamos a sentarnos a una mesa y dejamos a los tortolitos a solas.- dijo Izzy, con tono de burla, a Maryse y Robert, quienes en acurdo con ella movieron afirmativamente la cabeza, y se encaminaron hacia una mesa.

Y justamente en ese momento apareció Simon. Seguía igual que hace 4 años. Con el mismo modo de caminar y actuar, como si fuera un inadaptado. Tal vez así era. Lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo a Clary. Mientras la abrazaba le susurro algo al oído, algo que no logre escuchar.

-Espero que la hagas feliz Jace.- me dijo cuando acabo de abrazar a Clary. –Y también que la cuides mucho. Te estaré vigilando.- añadió. –Bueno…iré con Isabelle a bailar un poco.- dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia donde estaba Isabelle y los demás.

-Hola chicos.- saludaron a coro Alec y Magnus. Ambos iban vestidos con trajes de colores totalmente diferentes. Ambos le dieron un abrazo a Clary y otro a mí. –Espero, de verdad que sean muy felices. Se lo merecen.- dijo Alec.

-Yo también les deseo lo mejor para ustedes dos. Espero que estar juntos, los haga más fuertes. Y por favor Clary, trata de que Jace no se meta en tantos líos, por favor.- dijo Magnus.

-No te preocupes Magnus. Yo me encargare de eso.- le respondió Clary con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba muy tiernamente.

Magnus y Alec se retiraron, Clary me tomo de las manos y empezó a caminar jalándolas, indicándome que debía seguirla. Empecé a caminar dejando que Clary me dirigiera. Pasamos por el pequeño pasillo de piedra que dirigía hacia la entrada del Instituto. Llegamos a la escalinata del Instituto y Clary se detuvo de repente. Clary soltó mis manos y fue hacia el interior de la antigua iglesia. Me quede ahí esperando, admirando la bella puesta de sol que se observaba desde ahí. Clary regreso al cabo de un momento con una caja en sus manos. La caja era pequeña y no se veía pesada.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunté a Clary mientras ella depositaba en mis manos la caja. La tela que recubría la caja era terciopelo negro. Era suave.

-Es un pequeño detalle que quería darte.- dijo Clary. –Bueno que esperas… ábrelo.- dijo señalando la caja que se hallaba en mis manos.

Baje la vista hacia a caja. Volví a mirar a Clary y con una sonrisa en mis labios abrí la caja. En medio de un algodón se hallaba un pequeño anillo dorado. Aun con tan poca luz, el anillo brillaba como si fuera de oro puro. El anillo tenia una pequeña inscripción. Decía una frase en italiano que me resultaba muy familiar. _"L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle"._ Era Dante. _Paradiso._

-Yo tengo uno igual. Es para que sepas que siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase.- me dijo mostrándome su mano izquierda, donde se hallaba un anillo idéntico al mio. – Y también para que siempre recuerdes que te amo con todo mi corazón.- añadió, sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo Clary. Te amo más que a mi vida. Y siempre estaremos juntos.- le dije. Clary se acercó a mí y me beso.

Tome la mano de Clary después de besarla, la rodee con mis brazos y nos quedamos observando como la luz del crepúsculo iba desapareciendo con la llegada de la noche, mientras que para nosotros era el comienzo de una vida juntos.

* * *

Al fin mi vida estaba completa. Hace unos días había comenzado una vida al lado del único hombre que podía amar en todo el mundo: Jace Lightwood. Aun recuerdo cuando entre al Salón de los Acuerdos y lo vi, esperándome para casarme con él, con esa sonrisa tan propia de él y su mirada iluminada por la felicidad y la emoción. Ese había sido el mejor día de mi vida. Con este nuevo comienzo todo lo que viví antes había quedado en el pasado; Valentine, Sebastian, y todos los problemas que ellos dos provocaron. Todo eso estaba en el pasado ahora lo único que me importaba era estar con Jace. Y que iba a estar con el para siempre.

Antes de que Jace y yo nos casáramos, él compro un pequeño departamento en Manhattan. Después de la fiesta me trajo al departamento para que conociera nuestro nuevo hogar. Estando ya en el edificio Jace y yo nos detuvimos ante una puerta de madera. Jace me abrió la puerta y yo me quede en shock. El departamento no era grande pero era cómodo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color hueso, y las ventanas eran enormes. Podía ver toda la ciudad desde ahí. Tenía una sala hermosa con sillones tapizados en piel color blanco con cojines en color verde pasto decorados con encaje. Además tenía una mesa de centro de cristal con un hermoso florero en medio. Al lado de estos había una lámpara de piso hermosa y en la pared detrás del sillón había cuadros sobre paisajes. Enfrente de los sillones había una enorme pantalla de plasma. También tenía un comedor para cuatro personas con una mesa de cristal y sillas de piel color blanco. La cocina era una verdadera maravilla: las paredes eran blancas, tenía sus alacenas y su barra.

-¿Te gusta?- me dijo Jace al oído, mientras sonreía. Yo no pude responder por lo que asentí con la cabeza. -¿Quieres conocer nuestro cuarto?- me pregunto.

-Claro.- le dije. Aun no podía creer que Jace hubiera comprado un departamento para nosotros dos, pero era mientras habilitaban nuestra habitación en el Instituto. El vivir en el Instituto fue idea de Maryse ya que dijo que aunque hayamos comenzados una vida juntos debíamos seguir bajo la protección de Instituto. Sin embargo, Jace no se quedo atrás, ya que el lugar estaba lleno de runas de protección.

-Vamos.- me dijo Jace mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba a través del pequeño hogar.-Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.- añadió. Apostaba que si. Él sabia perfectamente lo que me gustaba y lo que no podía ver ni en pintura.

Jace soltó mi mano cuando llegamos ante una puerta de madera color chocolate. Con delicadez Jace la abrió la puerta mientras que yo entraba. Me quede paralizada en la puerta. La recamara era bellísima. La cama estaba en medio de la habitación, con una cabecera de madera de color chocolate y un cobertor blanco. Detrás de la cabecera había cuadros de paisajes y retratos. Un librero se hallaba en la pared derecha de la habitación, al lado derecho había una ventana, y al izquierdo estaba el baño. En la pared enfrente de la cama había una televisión de pantalla e plasma y debajo un mueble de color chocolate. También estaba el closet, lleno de ropa nueva para Jace y para mí, que fue un regalo de Izzy. Además en cada una de las esquinas del techo había una pequeña lámpara, y juntas iluminaban a la perfección la habitación y le daban un toque de calidez.

-Es hermosa.- le dije a Jace. Camine lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación y me gente la cama, mientras mi mirada recorría cada parte de la habitación. Jace se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa muy extraña. Me recosté en su pecho y levante mi cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mio, podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi piel; poco a poco su rostro se fue acercando al mio. Sus labios tocaron los míos por un momento y esto basto para que mi pulso y el de Jace se aceleraran. De pronto el beso fue más intenso y con mayor pasión.

* * *

La luz del amanecer se filtraba por la ventana cuando abrí mis ojos. La luz le daba un tono amarillo canario a las paredes que rodeaban la pequeña habitación. Estaba acostada en la cama, mi cabello estaba extendido por toda la almohada. Mi ropa se hallaba en el suelo, hecha un desastre. Voltee a mi lado derecho. Ahí estaba Jace. Estaba dormido. Tenía un brazo cruzado en el pecho mientras que el otro estaba extendido hacia mí. Se veía tan hermoso dormido y, por otra parte se veía extraño, ya que era tan difícil verlo calmado y tranquilo, como ahora.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido me levante y me dirigí al baño. Me di un baño relajante pero rápido. El sentir el agua caliente en mi piel hizo que calmara un poco. En ese momento mi mente rememoro todo lo que paso anoche. Los besos de Jace, cada vez mas intensos; el sentir sus manos recorrer mi piel. "Clary, ya deja de pensar en eso por favor. Tienes que calmarte" me dije a mi misma mientras salía del baño. Jace seguía dormido.

Rápidamente me dirigí al closet y saque una blusa de un solo hombro color café y un pantalón de mezclilla color azul claro. Me puse unas botas del mismo color que la blusa y me peine mi cabello, que estaba húmedo y enredado a causa del baño. Ya cambiada y arreglada, le di un beso en la mejilla a Jace y me fui a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar. Prepare algo sencillo: huevos con jamón y tocino, jugo de naranja, café, fruta y molletes.

Para cuando regrese al cuarto me lleve una enorme sorpresa. La cama ya estaba tendida, la ropa ya no estaba tirada en el suelo, todo e veía ordenado y limpio. Se oía que alguien se estaba dando un baño. Jace. Él ya debía haber despertado. Estaba a punto de irme de nuevo a la cocina cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y mostro a un Jace con una toalla y con el cabello de color oro obscuro, gracias a lo mojado del cabello. Su rostro mostro una enorme sonrisa en cuanto me vio y sus ojos se iluminaron. Jace comenzó a avanzar hacia donde yo me encontraba. Me tomo de la mano en cuanto llego y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, Sra. Wayland.- me dijo en mi oído, mientras un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo y le sonreía. -¿Cómo estas hoy?- pregunto.

-Muy bien gracias.-le respondí. –Aunque te pido que no me llames Sra. Wayland, se oye un poco formal y muy elegante. –Jace tenía una cara entre sorpresa y curiosidad.- Además estamos en el siglo XXI.-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- me pregunto Jace con sorpresa.

-Que me siento en el pasado cuando dices eso, y no me gusta. Solo dime Clary. Igual que siempre-. Le respondí.

-De acuerdo. No tengo ningún problema.- me respondió Jace con esa sonrisa tan típica de él que me hacia sentirme la chica mas afortunada del planeta. –Ahora si me disculpas, debo vestirme porque no pienso salir así a la calle, aunque sinceramente me veo muy atractivo sin camisa…-. Jace no pudo continuar la frase porque le di un codazo en su estómago.

-Puedes ya dejar de decir eso.-

Jace no contesto, solo se limito a verme con los ojos iluminados y a sonreírme. Le dirigí una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirme de nuevo a la cocina, moviendo la cabeza y recordando los primeros días en que conocí al amor de mi vida.

* * *

Cinco semanas. Llevaba cinco maravillosas semanas siendo la esposa de Jace. Eran las cinco semanas más importantes de toda mi vida. Aún no podía creer que fuera la esposa de Jace. Rememorando mis inicios como Cazadora de Sombras, nunca paso por mi cabeza que seria la esposa de Jace Wayland, lo único en que pensaba era que podíamos ser hermano y hermana, todo esto gracias a las mentiras que Valentine nos dijo y nos hizo creer a ambos. Pero milagrosamente habíamos descubierto que no teníamos ningún lazo familiar que nos unía, ni la sangre ni el apellido. Eso fue un verdadero milagro. Por esa misma razón estaba tan feliz.

Solo un pequeño detalle me impedía disfrutar de mi felicidad al máximo. Los últimos días me sentía muy mal. Cansada y sin ánimo para hacer las cosas. Cada vez que comía todo me daba nauseas. Me dolía la cintura. Por supuesto que Jace no sospechaba nada. Fingía lo mejor que podía y hasta ahora había dado resultado. Pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo más se lo podría ocultar. Jace lo descubriría, tarde o temprano. Además si Jace lo descubría me llevaría con Magnus para que me curara, pero si yo no aceptaba, el mismo me pondría runas de curación y haría los tés que Hodge solía hacer. Así que para evitar momentos incomodos decidí no decirle nada a Jace.

Era una noche tranquila y normal. No había nada que hiciera esta noche diferente a las demás. Esperaba a que Jace llegara de cazar vampiros, era su trabajo, y el mio también, solo que últimamente Jace me prohibía acompañarlo. Así que como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a hacer la cena. Había preparado unos ricos molletes y un poco de café.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas que tenia la cocina cuando oí que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba. Unos pasos sigilosos se oían a pocos metros de donde yo estaba. Cuando dirigí mi vista hacia la entrada de la cocina vi a Jace, vestido con su uniforme de Cazador de Sombras y todo lleno de tierra y manchado de sangre. Mi pulso se aceleró en cuanto lo vi.

-Jace.- le dije, levantándome rápidamente de la silla y llegando a su lado.- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, mi voz sonaba muy alterada y débil. La mirada de Jace era de preocupación.

-Una mejor pregunta seria si tú estas bien.- dio Jace, mientras me tomaba en brazos.

-Si, lo estoy.- lo mire directamente a los ojos, tratando de decirle con la mirada que no había razón para que se preocupara. –Es solo que me preocupo verte cubierto de sangre.-

-Pues tranquila. No es mía.-al ver que no me tranquilizaba, Jace añadió.- Tranquilízate, por favor.- me dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Te voy a servir de comer. Debes tener mucha hambre.- Jace me miro con una mirada de sospecha. –Ya me siento mejor.- le dije.

-Muy bien, te creo. Y por otra parte, no te voy a mentir. Tengo mucha hambre. Así que si mi linda y dulce esposa me sirve la cena estaré muy feliz.- me dijo Jace mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y yo servía la cena en un plato y metía el plato con los molletes en el microondas.

Cuando estuvieron listos, los saque y me dirigí hacia la mesa. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, mis piernas fallaron y la oscuridad se apodero de mí. Lo último que logre ver fue que el rostro de Jace estaba lleno de horror antes de que se levantara tan rápido de la silla y me atrapara antes de que yo me estrellara contra el piso.

* * *

**Chicos..que les pareció el primer capitulo?**

**Interesante? Aburrido? Todas la opiniones se aceptan... **

**El segundo capitulo ya esta en camino...**

**Ave atque vale...**


	3. Chapter 2: Something Unexpected

**Hola chiicos...Aqui esta el capitulo 2..perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizarlo pero con todo lo la escuela (tareas, proyectos, examenes,etc) no tenia tiempo..jajaja..(quien invento la escuela)..pero aqui esta..Espero que le guste...Y dejen muchoos reviews..jajaja..A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Something unexpected**

_Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue. Heráclito de Éfeso._

* * *

-¿Estas absolutamente seguro de que ella estará bien?-. Pregunto una voz masculina, llena de preocupación.

-Totalmente Jace. Solo ha sufrido un pequeño desmayo. Tal vez porque no ha comido bien o porque se llevó una fuerte impresión al verte lleno de sangre. Pero estará bien. No debe tardar en recuperar el sentido.- le respondió otra voz masculina a Jace, una voz que no logre reconocer.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias Magnus.-

Claro. Magnus. Jace debió llamarlo después de que sufrí el desmayo y de que yo tardara en recuperar el sentido. Aunque no recuerdo nada después de ver a Jace atrapándome en sus brazos antes de caer. Ya estaba consiente pero no abrí los ojos, esperaría a que Magnus se fuera.

-De nada. Aunque tuviste mucha suerte de que estuviera en casa. En fin, cuídala mucho Jace. Ah y cuando despierte dile que mañana me vaya a ver a mi departamento.- dijo Magnus, respondiéndole a Jace.

-Muy bien. Yo le digo.- respondió Jace.

-Buenas noches.- se despidió Magnus.

Oí los pasos de Magnus alejarse y en seguida los de Jace, acompañándole hasta la puerta y despidiéndose de él amablemente. La puerta se cerró y oí los pasos de Jace regresar al sillón, en donde yo me hallaba. Después de eso sentí como Jace me tomaba en brazos, también como se sentaba en el sillón y me colocaba en su regazo, mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Deje que otros minutos pasaran y poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos. Cuando los abrí por completo me encontré con los ojos dorados de Jace, quien soltó un suspiro y su rostro se relajó. Debía estar muy preocupado.

-Clary, cariño.- dijo Jace, mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-Jace.- dije en un susurro.

-Aquí estoy. No te preocupes.-

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte, mi voz aun sonaba débil por lo cual mi voz salió en un susurro.

-Te desmayaste, Clary. Tardaste mucho tiempo en recuperar el sentido, entonces me preocupe y llame a Magnus.- dijo Jace. –Me diste un susto terrible, Clary. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías tan mal?-.

-Perdón Jace. Lo lamento. No te quería preocupar.- le dije. –Perdóname.-

-Disculpa aceptada. Ahora descansa.-respondió Jace, dándome la más hermosa de sus sonrisas. –Ah por cierto. Magnus me dijo que mañana quiere verte.-añadió.

-De acuerdo. Voy a descansar.-le respondí, mientras trataba de ponerme en pie. Pero no tenía mucha fuerza. Jace lo noto y en lugar de regañarme o protestar me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la habitación. Una vez dentro me puso sobre la cama y se acostó a mi lado mientras yo trataba de dormir.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz del sol calentaba mis brazos desnudos. Debía ser casi medio día. Debía cambiarme enseguida para ir a ver a Magnus. Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que era lo que quería decirme. Sentí una leve caricia en mi cabello y, acto seguido levante mi cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacia la persona de la que procedía esa caricia. Jace. Él estaba a mi lado. Ya se había bañado y cambiado. Traía una playera negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y resaltaba sus músculos. Traía un pantalón de color negro y tenis del mismo color que el pantalón y la playera. Cuando Jace se vestía de negro se veía peligroso; además de que su cabello dorado resaltaba aún más con el color negro, y sus ojos se veían más brillantes y dorados.

-Buenos días.- dijo Jace, con una sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.- le respondí. Aun me sentía un poco débil por el desmayo de ayer pero con el sueño que tome me sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para poder ponerme en pie yo sola.

-Muy bien. Escucha, he preparado el desayuno-me dijo Jace. –Date un baño y te espero en la cocina. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si.- conteste. Jace asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, mientras que yo, sonriendo para mí misma, me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño. El agua caliente alivio la tensión de mis músculos y me relajo un poco más.

Salí del baño y camine hasta el closet. Tome el vestido que mi madre me había regalado el día de la boda. Era un vestido color azul con detalles marineros; en la parte alta tenia rayas azules y blancas mientras que en la parte baja era todo azul. La tela era suave. En la espalda tenía una pequeña abertura que dejaba ver parte de mi espalda. Me puse unos zapatos-sandalias de color mostaza con tacones y me cepille mi cabello que aún estaba húmedo por el baño.

Cuando me arregle el cabello salí rumbo a la cocina. Conforme avanzaba me llegaba un olor delicioso: olía a hot-cakes, jugo recién hecho, café, huevos revueltos y fruta recién cortada. Jace estaba de espaldas, cocinando lo que parecía huevos revueltos con tocino. Me quede viéndolo fijamente mientras que él, sintiendo mi mirada, daba media vuelta y me sonreía, con esa sonrisa suya que derretía todo mi mundo.

Después de desayunar, Jace se ofreció a llevarme con Magnus, ya que, según él, le quedaba de paso. Iba a ir al Instituto para saludar a sus padres y a sus hermanos, pero también para ver si no había misión que implicara matar demonios y perseguir subterráneos. Era Jace. Esa era su pasión y su vida. Bueno, no toda su vida.

Subimos a nuestro auto. Un Mini Cooper de color rojo. Tal vez era un carro pequeño pero era cómodo. Jace encendió el motor e inmediatamente nos pusimos en marcha. Salimos por la carretera y nos dirigimos al departamento de Magnus. El trayecto no era largo por lo cual llegamos en cuestión de minutos.

Jace me dejo en la acera. Salí del carro y me dirigí a la puerta. Toqué con mucha delicadeza y al segundo toque Magnus apareció en la puerta. Iba vestido como siempre: pantalones de cuero de color negro, su cinturón con una hebilla en forma de M y una chamarra prusiana de color azul y de ella salía un pequeño pedazo de una camisa de lo que parecía ser seda.

-Buenas tardes Clary.- saludo el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

-Buenas tardes Magnus.- le respondí con una sonrisa. Di media vuelta y me despedí de Jace, quien al asegurarse de que estaría bien, arranco el motor y se dirigió al Instituto.

-Pasa.- me dijo Magnus cuando voltee a verlo. Camine escalera arriba hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Magnus me seguía.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Magnus saco una pequeña llave pateada con la cual abrió la puerta. El departamento se veía como un club nocturno durante el día: vacío, lleno de sombras, lúgubre. Magnus extendió amablemente el brazo indicándome que podía pasar. Camine dentro de este y me senté en uno de los sillones de colores brillantes que estaban en la sala. El hombre tomo asiento en frente de mí y me dirigió una sonrisa cálida. Mi mente estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué demonios me mandó llamar Magnus? ¿Ocurrió una desgracia o algo parecido? ¿El mundo está a punto de acabar? La voz de Magnus interrumpió mis preocupados pensamientos.

-Bueno- dijo Magnus.- ¿Cómo has estado Clary?- me pregunto mientras se recargaba en sus codos y me dirigía una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Muy bien gracias.- le dije.- Aunque no sé la razón por la cual pediste que me viniera.-

-Pues es para felicitarte.- respondió. -¿Por qué otra cosa crees que te pediría que vinieras?-me cuestiono. Estaba a punto de responder pero no pude. –Bueno, sí, debo admitir que hay miles de razones por las cuales te haría venir pero esta ocasión no es de ese tipo.-

Mi mente se empezaba a confundir. Si no había ningún problema o una situación que implicara mi ayuda, ¿cómo es que fui a parar aquí? Los ojos de gato de Magnus notaron al instante mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-dijo de pronto, sobresaltándome. – ¿Acaso no tienes ninguna idea de lo que estoy hablando?- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando negué con mi cabeza. -¿De verdad? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- gritó. –Se supone que tú eres la primera persona que debe saber lo que le sucede a tu cuerpo. Y tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que esta…-

-No Magnus. Ya te he dicho que no tenga la más remota idea de lo que me estas tratando de decir. Así que no estalles en gritos de furia porque no lo sé.-dije con seriedad mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Clary.- dijo más calmado. –Te sientes cansada todos los días; te mareas, no duermes en las horas en las que deberías dormir, te duele el cuerpo…-dijo.

-Sí. Pero eso que tiene que ver con…-.

-Estas embarazada.- dijo finalmente antes de que empezará a reclamarle.

Me quede rígida y en shock cuando Magnus me dijo eso. ¿Yo? ¿Embarazada? Eso no podía ser posible. Aunque había una posibilidad de estar embarazada, eso no podía ser cierto. Tal vez estaba enferma pero no embarazada. Esto sí que era algo totalmente inesperado. Mi mente aun trataba de procesar la impactante noticia cuando Magnus, que había estado esperando una respuesta o un grito de felicidad, volvió a hablar.

-Clary…- dijo como diciendo que dijera algo y saliera de mi estado de shock.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pude responder.

-¡Ah, por favor!-dijo Magnus. – ¿Necesitas que te lo explique con manzanitas? Cuando un abejito quiere a una abejita…-

-¡Cállate!- le grité. –Entiendo ese concepto. Es solo que aún no lo puedo procesar. Aunque admito que es una muy buena noticia y estoy muy feliz por ello.- le dije antes de que me interrumpiera.

-Voy a ser tío. Tío Magnus. Suena bien.- dijo para sí mismo. -¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?-

-Lo más pronto posible.-dije mientras sacaba mi celular de la bolsa y marcaba el número de Jace.

* * *

Después de haber dejado a Clary en casa de Magnus me dirigí hacia el Instituto. Era mediodía cuando llegue ahí. Salí del auto y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la catedral. No fue necesario que tocara la puerta ya que cuando estaba a punto de tocar Isabelle abrió la puerta. Izzy iba vestida como lo que Clary definiría "un típico estilo de Isabelle": botas altas, un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y el cabello estaba recogido en un chongo. Estaba maquillada. Y me sonreía.

-Hola Jace.-dijo con mucha alegría, pero con algo más debajo de la alegría. – ¿Cómo esta nuestro recién casado hermano?-esta vez logre adivinar que era: sarcasmo.

-Hola Izzy.-contesté con el mismo tono de sarcasmo que ella.-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.-

-¿Y…?-la frase se quedó flotando en el aire.- ¿Dónde está la nueva Sra. Wayland?-

-Fue a ver a Magnus. Así que no pudo venir.- le respondí.

-¡Oh...que mal!- respondió Izzy con más sarcasmo. –Tenía tantas cosas que contarle.-

-Deja de decir las cosas con sarcasmo Izzy- le respondí. –Ese no es tu estilo.-

-Ash…Tienes que arruinarlo todo.-dijo de mala manera y entro al Instituto pisando fuertemente el piso haciendo que sus tacones provocaran un eco por toda la planta baja de la catedral. Cuando Isabelle se enojaba me causaba tanta gracia.

Caminé detrás de ella hasta que llegamos al elevador. Una vez dentro Isabelle pulso el botón y subimos a la primera planta. En el transcurso del camino hacia la primera planta contuve las ganas de echarme a reír, mientras que Isabelle tenía el rostro serio y miraba firmemente hacia enfrente tratando de no verme y evitarme después de haberla hecho enojar. No era novedad.

El elevador se detuvo con un ruidoso crujido y se abrió la puerta. Ambos salimos de el caminando en dirección a la cocina, de donde provenían risas y voces. Entramos y vi a Alec, Robert y Maryse riendo sobre algo que había dicho anteriormente Alec. Tal vez debió haber dicho un chiste.

-Eso fue tan gracioso- estaba diciendo Alec cuando entre por la puerta. –Hola Jace. ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto.

-Gracias Alec. Muy bien gracias.-

-¿Por qué Izzy está enojada?- me pregunto Alec, ya que cuando entramos en la cocina Izzy entro con un aire de superioridad y se sentó en una silla con mucha seriedad. Y que daba signos de que no iba a decir una sola palabra.

-No lo sé. Tal vez porque se topó con un espejo y se vio a sí misma más vieja y con arrugas.- en cuanto dije eso, todos se empezaron a reír, menos Isabelle, que aún tenía el rostro serio y me miraba con enojo.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo siquiera mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Todos se quedaron callados. Busque mi celular en la chamarra; cuando lo encontré vi de quien era la llamada. Era de Clary. Pulse el botón de contestar y salí de la cocina.

-¿Clary?-dije. Lo primero que me vino a la mente era que algo malo había pasado.- ¿Está todo bien?-

-Jace. Claro todo está bien.- me contesto con mucha emoción. –Es mas todo está perfecto y maravilloso.-

-Pues dime de que se trata.- le dije, preguntándome que es lo que había hecho que Clary estuviera tan feliz.

-Jace Wayland. Esto es muy importante para que te lo diga por teléfono.- me contesto. -¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la casa y te digo la que debo decirte?-

-Me parece bien.- le respondí. –Te veo ahí.- Clary me respondió con un entusiasmo "Sí" mientras que yo me dirigía a la cocina. En cuanto crucé la puerta sentí cuatro miradas sobre mí. Todas estaban llenas de curiosidad.

-Me tengo que ir. Clary me llamó. Hay algo que debe decime así que tengo que ir a la casa.- les dije.

-Por supuesto Jace. Gracias por venir a visitarnos.- me dijo Maryse. –Esperamos que ya pronto se vengan a vivir de nuevo al Instituto.-

-Sí, te lo prometo. En unos cuantas semanas nos venimos a vivir.-le conteste.- Bueno, me tengo que ir.-

Salí por la puerta y me dirigí hacia el elevador; mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que decirme Clary. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenía que decir urgentemente? Llegue al elevador y pulsé el botón que lo traería hacia el primer piso. Cuando el elevador llego hizo mucho ruido. "Deberían arreglarlo" me dije a mí mismo. Tome el ascensor, pulse el botón y comenzó el descenso hacia la planta baja de la catedral.

Cuando estuve ahí, salí rápidamente por la puerta y entre en el auto. Lo puse en marcha y tome la carretera que me llevaría hacia nuestro departamento. Aún era de día y por ello había mucho tráfico. Creo que perdí más de media hora tratando de salir del atorradero de carros en el Uper East Side. Ya en marcha me fui acercando hacia el departamento donde me esperaba Clary para decirme lo que fuera que tenía que decirme.

Deje el auto en el estacionamiento cuando llegue y subí por el ascensor. El atardecer se veía en el horizonte cuando llegue. Llegue rápidamente al 6to piso, que era donde estaba nuestro hogar temporal. La vista de Manhattan era increíble y para ser de día se veía muy bien la ciudad. Toque el timbre, y al primer timbrazo Clary abrió la puerta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se veía feliz, más que feliz.

-Hola Jace.- dijo con un ánimo fuera de lo común en ella.

-¿Qué pasa Clary?- le pregunte. -Cuándo me llamaste sonabas muy alterada. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte, mientras entraba al departamento y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Clary comenzó a avanzar hacia el sillón que estaba en la sala. Se sentó y, con la mirada y con unas cuantas palmadas al sillón, me invitó a sentarme a su lado. No lo pensé dos veces, así que camine hacia el sillón y me senté a su lado, mientras la veía fijamente.

-Tranquilo.- me contestó. –No te preocupes. No ha pasado nada malo. Es más te tengo una excelente y maravillosa noticia, que te va a encantar.-

-¿A…sí?- le dije con un incredulidad. - ¿Y se puede saber sobre que es esa noticia?- pregunte, mirándola fijamente a los ojos; entonces me percaté de que sus ojos estaban brillantes, relucían como dos esmeraldas en el sol.

-No sé cómo decírtelo.- susurro, bajando la mirada y observando sus manos. Clary por un momento parecía dudar sobre la manera en que me diría lo que debían decirme, pero antes que yo le pudiera decir algo; Clary levanto la vista, dio un suspiro y sonrió.

-Tal vez…-vaciló.- Tal vez pronto…habrá un niño corriendo por esta casa.- dijo finalmente.

No lograba comprender que era lo que Clary trataba de decirme, era confuso. Lo primero que me vino a la mente en ese momento fue que Clary iba a traer a vivir, por un tiempo, a su hermano pequeño, Samuel. El pequeño niño de Jocelyn y Luke. Tenía penas 2 años y medio. No había otra explicación más lógica que esa.

-¿Vas a traer a tu hermano pequeño a vivir con nosotros?- pregunte.

-No, Jace. Por supuesto que no. Él está con Luke y mi madre.- dijo, mientras me miraba con incredulidad como si no entendiera por qué yo no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo. –Además eso no tiene nada que ver con eso Jace. ¿No entiendes nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, verdad?-

-No.- le contesté. –No sé de qué me hablas. No sé lo que tratas de decirme.-

-Vamos a ser padres.- me dijo. Clary se me quedo viendo como esperando que dijera algo o que por lo menos mostrará una señal de que yo no estaba en shock.

No podía moverme, pero no podía dejar de ver a Clary. Estaba convertido en una estatua. No sabía que hacer o que decir. Iba a ser papá. Jace Wayland como papá, sosteniendo a un bebe en sus brazos. Esa imagen nunca pasó por mi mente. Clary aún me miraba esperando una respuesta. No sabía cómo reaccionar por lo cual lo único que hice fue sonreírle. Clary me devolvió la sonrisa y cuando ella hizo eso, fue como salir del shock, ya que la rodeé con mis brazos y le di un apasionado beso.

-Entonces, ¿te agrado la noticia?-me preguntó Clary después de que le di el beso.

-Clary, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Es la noticia más maravillosa que me has dado.-le contesté mientras le volvía a sonreír. –Debemos dar la noticia.- añadí.

-Claro…tienes toda la razón. Hay que ir de inmediato.- dijo Clary poniéndose de pie de un salto y tomando su bolso del sillón.

-Perfecto. Vamos- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y a su vez sonreía ya que la imagen de mí sosteniendo a un bebé me lleno de felicidad.

Caminamos tomados de las manos hasta donde se hallaba el carro. Clary entro a toda prisa en el mientras que yo iba con toda la calma en el carro. Clary se hallaba muy nerviosa e impaciente por dar la noticia de su embarazo a todos nuestros amigos y familiares. Pronto estuvimos frente a la puerta principal de la casa de Luke y Jocelyn. Cuando apague el motor Clary salió disparada del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pareció vacilar y después de medio minuto toco el timbre mientras me dirigía una mirada de reprensión, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que aún seguía en el auto. Baje del auto y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Clary justamente cuando Jocelyn abría la puerta.

La luz de la casa se reflejó sobre el asfalto de la entrada iluminando las pequeñas rocas, que lo adornaban, de un color dorado. Detrás de Jocelyn apareció una cabecita de cabello castaño y ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad tratando de ver que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Clary, cariño. Jace. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- nos preguntó Jocelyn, mientras que el hermano de Clary, el pequeño Samuel salía detrás de Jocelyn y venía a abrazar a su hermana.

-Cady, Cady.- dijo el pequeño mientras Clary lo tomaba en brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Samuel.- dijo Clary. -¿Cómo está mi pequeño hermanito?- dijo con una sonrisa.

. Mama me compó un soldado con el unifome de color nego.- respondió Samuel. –Hola Jache.- dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Clary.

-Hola Sam.- le dije con una sonrisa, Samuel me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hora de dormir Sam.-dijo Jocelyn. –A tu habitación.-

Samuel puso mala cara mientras miraba a su madre. Jocelyn lo miraba fijamente hasta que finalmente Samuel le dijo a Clary que lo bajara. Clary lo dejo en el piso y Samuel entro obedientemente a las casa mientras que Luke aparecía en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, chicos?- pregunto Luke. –Es un poco tarde, ¿no?-

-Sí, lo se.- respondió Clary. –Pero es que hay algo muy importante que debo, bueno...-tomo mi mano.- Hay algo muy importante que _debemos_ decirles.- añadió.

-Bueno y, ¿Qué eso tan importante que no puede esperar?- pregunto con curiosidad Jocelyn, mientras nos decía con la manos que entráramos en la casa.

Clary y yo nos sentamos en el sofá mientras que Jocelyn y Luke tomaban asiento enfrente de nosotros. La mirada de la madre de Clary y la mirada de Luke me ponían nervioso, que bueno que yo no era el indicado para dar la asombrosa noticia. Eso me calmo un poco y me relajé, aunque sentí que en ningún momento la sonrisa que se había dibujado unos minutos antes hubiera desaparecido de mi rostro.

-Mama, Luke.- dijo Clary.- ¿Qué responderían si les dijera que la familia está creciendo?- les pregunto Clary a su madre y a Luke.

-Bueno…-dijo Jocelyn mientras que Luke veía a Clary preguntándose a sí mismo que es lo que su hija adoptiva les quería decir.- No sabría que decirte.- continuo Jocelyn.

-Creo que eso sería un problema.-le dijo Clary mirándola como si quisiera darle a entender a su madre con la mirada lo que ella trataba de decirle desde que habíamos llegado.

Jocelyn se le quedo viendo a su hija hasta que, de pronto, Jocelyn soltó un grito de sorpresa mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y sus ojos brillaban llenos de felicidad. Luke aun las miraba confundido y de vez en cuando cruzaba su mirada conmigo y me miraba con ojos interrogantes. Yo solo me limitaba a sonreírle.

-Esperen…-dijo Luke interrumpiendo las miradas de Jocelyn y Clary.- No entiendo nada. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Luke, ¿de verdad no lo entiendes?- pregunto Jocelyn.

-No.-

-¡Vamos a ser abuelos!- grito Jocelyn en un grito de júbilo, mientras que Luke se quedaba pasmado mientras nos observaba a Clary a mí.

De pronto, Luke pareció salir del shock porque se levantó del sillón y abrazó a Clary con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jocelyn se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo mientras me felicitaba sobre la noticia del bebé. Después Jocelyn le dio un abrazo a su hija y Luke me dio un abrazo y me daba unos cuantos consejos sobre cómo ser padre y me felicitaba.

* * *

Después de haber dado la noticia sobre el bebé a mis padres, Jace y yo fuimos al Instituto a decirle al resto de la familia la excelente noticia. Durante el trayecto Jace no dejó de sonreír; imagino que la noticia lo puso feliz y de buen humor.

-Creo que si es niña le pondré…- dije en voz alta para que Jace me pudiera oír mejor.- Mmm…se llamara Angelique Elizabeth.-

-Es un lindo nombre.- me contestó Jace, con una sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Pero y si es niño?- me cuestionó.

-No lo sé.- le respondí.- ¿Qué te parece Ian Alexander? Es un nombre un poco largo pero es bello y elegante.-

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo…- respondió mientras estacionaba el carro frente al Instituto.- Son unos nombres excelentes para el bebé. Eres muy buena en eso.-

-Claro…- le respondí mientras que Jace apagaba el motor del auto y yo bajaba del mismo.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a la entrada. Jace me alcanzó en un segundo y pronto los dos entramos al Instituto. Era exactamente igual que hace cuatro años. Las mismas paredes sobrias y opacas iluminadas por la luz danzarina de la velas que estaban a ambos lados de las paredes. Cruzamos el pasillo que era muy estrecho y difícil de pasar gracias a los bancos que había a ambos lados del corredor. El ascensor llegó hasta nosotros con su usual chirrido y abrió sus puertas para que pudiera llevarnos hacia el primer piso.

El transcurso de la planta del Instituto al primer piso fue rápido aunque el elevador produjo un feo y horrible ruido cuando llegó a su destino. En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron y mi mirada se encontró con la de Alec. Verde y Azul. Alec debía estar esperando el elevador y creo que fue una sorpresa vernos, ya que por el aspecto y la mirada de su rostro daba a entender que no esperaba que Jace y yo estuviéramos ahí tan noche.

-Jace. Clary.- nos saludó con una sonrisa. -¿Qué hace aquí? Es un poco tarde, ¿no creen?-

-Sí, lo sé Alec. Pero Clary insistía en venir a decirles una maravillosa notica, y supongo que no pudo esperar hasta mañana para decírselo.-

-Supones bien.- le contesté. –Alec podrías reunir a todos en la biblioteca, por favor.- Alec me miraba con los ojos llenos de curiosidad por saber que era lo que no podía esperar para decirles.

Aún con esa curiosidad brillando en sus ojos, Alec asintió y fue en busca de Maryse, Robert e Isabelle para que se reunieran en el estudio. No podía imaginar cual sería la reacción de los Lightwood ante semejante noticia pero imaginé que se pondrían contentos por volver a tener la risa de un niño después de lo que pasó con Max. Eso sería de gran ayuda para volver a traerle un poco más de vida al Instituto, el cual siempre estaba en silencio y parecía muy lúgubre.

Jace y yo comenzamos a avanzar hacia la biblioteca tomados de las manos. En mi mente se formaban las imágenes de un niño corriendo por los pasillos del Instituto, llenando de vida y alegría cada rincón del mismo. Jace me miraba como si quisiera adivinar que pasaba por mi cabeza pero no creo que haya logrado adivinar ya que cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar a la biblioteca Jace dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. Detrás de ella se oían voces; reconocí inmediatamente la voz de la hermana de Jace. Isabelle se quejaba de porque Alec la había despertado de su sueño "rejuvenecedor y relajante". Había cosas que nunca se podrían cambiar; por ejemplo la actitud de Isabelle ante una interrupción de su sueño "relajante".

Con la mano que tenía libre abrí la perilla de la puerta y la abrí. En cuanto la puerta se abrió Isabelle guardo silencio y se me quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos mientras que colocaba sus manos en su cintura, exigiendo una razón por la cual no debería molestarse por levantarla a altas horas de la noche.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón, Clarissa Wayland, para despertarme tan noche.- me gritó Isabelle.

-Por supuesto que la tengo.- le respondí con toda la tranquilidad con la que era capaz de contestarle sin que empezara a gritarle.

-Entonces dilo.- dijo de malhumor.

-Isabelle.- la reprendió Maryse. –Deja que Clary nos diga lo que vino a decirnos y no te quejes.-

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir Jace. –Supongo que es algo que a todos les va a encantar.-

-Pues dilo.- volvió a reclamar Isabelle. –Quiero volver a dormir.-

-La noticia es que pronto habrá un pequeño corriendo por los pasillos de este Instituto.- le dije mientras que todos se quedaban expectantes, como si esperaran que dijera algo más.

Todos tenían la mirada llena de confusión. El silencio se prolongó por un minuto más. Todos estaban asimilando la notica, tratando de unir cabos para poder entender lo que trataba de decirles. Isabelle, que había estado mirándome de pronto soltó un grito de sorpresa y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Quieres decir que…?-vaciló.- ¿Voy a ser tía…?- la frase quedo flotando en el aire mientras que yo asentía con la cabeza, Jace sonreía y todos los demás ponían caras de felicidad y de sorpresa. Isabelle lanzó un grito más fuerte de emoción que hizo eco por toda la biblioteca y nos dejó aturdidos.

-Jace. Clary.-dijo Robert, quien hasta ahora daba signos de estar sorprendido.- Es una excelente noticia. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes...Y también por mí. Quién lo diría. Voy a ser abuelo.-

-Es una maravillosa noticia, chicos. Estoy muy feliz.- nos dijo Maryse interrumpiendo los pensamientos en voz alta de su esposo. –Voy a ser abuela.- la madre de Jace nos abrazó con una sonrisa en su rostro y después tomo la mano de Robert y salieron de la biblioteca hablando sobre la llegada del bebé. Se veían emocionados y felices.

-¡Muchas felicidades, Jace! ¡También para ti Clary! Es una fantástica notica. –Dijo Alec en un grito que no fue tan fuerte como el de Isabelle.- Seré tío. Y por fin tendré a alguien a quien consentir.-dijo para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el sillón en el extremo opuesto de la biblioteca.

-Discúlpame Alec. Ambos vamos a ser tíos. Ambos _vamos_ a tener a quien consentir. Aunque yo voy a ser la tía más moderna y bella que el mundo haya visto.- dijo Izzy con una sonrisa. –Debemos ir empezando a pensar nombres, tanto para niño como para niña; además de que hay que ir comprando ropa pero ropa exclusiva de un Cazador de Sombras.-

Isabelle seguía parloteando sobre la llegada de su sobrino o sobrina cuando salió de la biblioteca con Alec pisándole los talones. Jace y yo nos quedamos solos en la antigua biblioteca, repleta de libros de Cazadores de Sombras y su historia. Jace me observaba mientras sonreía y sin palabras podíamos sentir que ambos estábamos emocionados por la llegada de ese pequeño tan especial.

* * *

Hace ocho meses descubrí que estaba embarazada. Hace ocho meses que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Antes nunca me había visto a mí misma con un bebé en los brazos, ni a Jace asumiendo el papel de un padre. Pero ahora podía vernos, a Jace y a mí, con toda claridad con un pequeño bebe, nuestro bebé. Al fin descubriría lo que se sentía ser mamá. Y lo que sería que alguien te llamara "mama".

Toda la familia, incluidos Simón y todos nuestros amigos, los cuales se habían enterado de la noticia gracias a Isabelle, estaban emocionados por el bebé que llegaría en menos de un mes. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. En menos de 3 semanas iba a tener,_ por fin,_ a mi hijo o hija entre mis brazos. Jace estaba más que feliz. Estaba emocionado. Muchas veces me decía que se imaginaba a sí mismo con nuestro hijo, se imaginaba educándolo, adiestrándolo para ser un buen Cazador de Sombras, igual que sus padres.

Solo tres semanas. Solo debía esperar tres semanas. Aunque quería que las tres semanas pasarán lo más rápido posible. En los últimos días, Jace había estado un poco sobreprotector. No paraba de cuidarme y de ver si todo estaba bien. Al principio fue lindo pero después comenzó a acabar con mi paciencia.

Isabelle era otra persona que se mostraba muy emocionada con el embarazo. Además de que no paraba de preguntarme si quería un niño o una niña, pero yo le contestaba que lo que fuera estaría muy feliz; aunque esa respuesta no era suficiente para Izzy ya que repetía la misma pregunta cada día como si fuera una grabadora que tuviera el botón de repetición automático encendido.

Mi madre y Luke estaban muy emocionados; cada día me iban a visitar al Instituto, ya que con la noticia del bebé, Jace quiso que nos fuéramos a vivir al Instituto para estar más seguros. Cuando se lo propusimos a Maryse y a Robert ellos aceptaron enseguida y sin dudarlo. Cada día la tensión y la emoción crecían con cada día más cerca de tener al bebé. Todos, incluida mi madre, me decían que hacer y lo que no debía hacer: no te esfuerces, no hagas movimientos bruscos, etc. Prácticamente debía quedarme todo el día en la habitación de Jace sin hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar al techo o dibujar. Ni siquiera podía ir a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer.

Rara vez me dejaban sola. Casi siempre había alguien en el Instituto por si necesitaba algo o llegaba el bebé "antes de tiempo". Había días en los que me quedaba sola; eran las únicas veces que estaba completamente sola en el Instituto y era por causa de la Clave, que los necesitaba.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que no había nadie. El silencio era mi único compañero. Estaba sola en la habitación de Jace; estaba sentada en la cama dibujando una foto que habíamos tomado unos meses antes de que mi embarazo se notara. Copiaba cada detalle de la foto en el papel: la sonrisa de Jace, sus ojos brillantes llenos de emoción, sus brazos rodeándome y yo, devolviéndole la sonrisa con la misma emoción. Empezaba a tener hambre así que decidí ir a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich de queso.

Llegué a la cocina y me dirigí a la alacena. Saqué lo que necesitaba: pan, queso, jitomate, lechuga. Cuando estuvo listo empecé a comer. Extrañaba el sándwich que preparaba Jace. A mí no me quedaban como a él. Mientras comía escuche el típico chirrido que hacía el elevador al llegar al primer piso del Instituto. Los pasos se oían más cerca.

-¡Clary!- gritó una voz.

Reconocí la voz enseguida. Jace. Había vuelto muy rápido al Instituto. "Imagino que debió acabar rápido para venir a verme y a cuidarme" pensé en voz alta. Jace volvió a pronunciar mi nombre mientras se acercaba a su habitación, donde se suponía que debía de estar. Dejé el sándwich en un plato y salí rumbo a la habitación lo más rápido que pude. Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación y conteniendo un suspiro abrí la puerta, esperando ver a Jace sentado en la cama enojado porque no estaba en la recámara.

Mi corazón se relajó al ver que Jace no estaba en la habitación. Estaba vacía. Aunque tal vez Jace se había detenido en la biblioteca en alguna otra parte para que no estuviera en nuestra recámara. Entre en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Ya era el crepúsculo por lo que la habitación se estaba llenando de sombras. Me senté en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?- dijo una voz detrás de mí mientras que mi corazón se detenía y contenía la respiración.

Jace salió de las sombras. Se acercó a mí y vi, claramente en sus ojos, que se preocupó al no encontrarme en la habitación y también se veía molesto. Me miraba esperando una respuesta, mi corazón estaba empezando a tranquilizarse después del susto que Jace me dio.

-Estaba preocupado por ti. Pensé que te había pasado algo.- continuó Jace.- Me has dado un susto terrible. ¿Dónde estabas?- me exigió Jace.

En ese momento me enojé. ¿Acaso debía quedarme en esa habitación todo el santo día sin hacer nada? Eso me lleno de ira. No podía seguir así.

-Estaba en la cocina.- le respondí muy enojada. –Tenía hambre. Mira Jace, sé que el bebé va a nacer pero no puedo estar todo el día aquí encerrada sin hacer nada. Añadí muy indignada.

-Clary, perdóname.- la mirada de Jace se suavizó y su voz se volvió dulce.-Pero por favor, entiéndeme. Estoy preocupada por ti y por nuestro bebé. Solo espera hasta que nazca el bebé y te prometo que todo va a cambiar- Jace se puso de rodillas y puso sus manos sobre las mías mientras me dedicaba la más dulce de sus sonrisas, a la que nadie se podía negar.

-Muy bien tú ganas.- le respondí mientras la ira se iba desvaneciendo de mi mente.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando desperté. Después de haber discutido con Jace un poco nos habíamos quedado dormidos. La luz plateada de la luna llenaba la habitación de una reluciente luz plateada. Jace estaba dormido profundamente a mi lado. La luz de la luna hacia que su cabello luciera plateado en vez de dorado y hacia que sus facciones y su rostro lucieran más jóvenes y angelicales.

Un profundo dolor en mi vientre me impedía volverme a dormir. Trate de sentarme para que el dolor disminuyera pero no fue así. Es más, empeoró. Por mi mente pasó el pensamiento de que el bebé ya iba a nacer. El dolor no paraba y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Creo que así era. El bebé ya iba a nacer. Jace. Debía despertarlo para que fuera por Isabelle y Maryse.

-Jace.-susurré mientras que lo movía un poco. –Jace…despierta.- añadí con mucho dolor.

-Clary... ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aún con tono somnoliento. -¿Estás bien?-

-No…- le respondí con mucha dificultad.- El bebé va a nacer. Ve y llama a Maryse e Isabelle.-

Jace estuvo completamente despierto cuando le dije esto. Se levantó muy rápido y vaciló, entre ir a buscar a su madre y hermana o quedarse conmigo, mientras que yo trataba de contener un grito por el dolor. Finalmente salió corriendo de la habitación mientras gritaba el nombre de Maryse y de Isabelle. El dolor era insoportable. Ya no aguantaba más. Sofoque un grito de dolor cuando Isabelle y Maryse entraban por la puerta.

-Clary, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Maryse.

-¡Oh no! Tú te quedas aquí.- le dijo Isabelle a alguien y como respuesta recibió un gruñido de enojo. Izzy cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras me miraba expectante igual que Maryse, quien me miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Maryse, Isabelle.- dije con dificultad.- El bebé va nacer.-

* * *

**Que les parecio el segundo capitulo? Jajaja..ya todo se esta poniendo interresante... El capitulo 3 ya lo estoy escribiendo..**

**PD: Ya quiero que llegue el quinto libro de Cazadores de Sombras a México!**

**AVE ATQUE VALE...**


End file.
